listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Justified
Justified is a live-action television series about old-school US Marshal Raylan Givens, who is reassigned from Miami to his childhood home in the poor, rural coal-mining towns in eastern Kentucky. It has run for five seasons and the upcoming sixth season has been announced to be its last. Main antagonists for each season are in bold. Season 1 #Thomas Buckley - Shot three times by Raylan Givens in a quick-draw #Jared Hale - Shot in the back of the head by Boyd Crowder #Dupree - Shot during a stand-off by Tim Gutterson #Curtis Mims - Shot twice by Travis Travers after betraying him #Travis Travers - Shot three times through a door by Raylan Givens #Roland Pike - Sniped by a Miami Cartel hitman #Owen Carnes - Shot in the head by Greg Davis #Mr. Duke - Shot three times by Hunter Mosley to tie up loose ends #Billy Mac - Shot during a gunfight with Emmitt Arnett and his bodyguard #Gil - Blown up after Boyd Crowder throws a molotov cocktail in the meth lab where he's asleep #Hestler Jones - Shot by Boyd Crowder #'Bo Crowder - Sniped by an unknown individual' #Ernesto - Shot during a gunfight by Raylan Givens Season 2 #Walt McCready - Killed with poisoned moonshine by Mags Bennett #Jess Timmons - Shot twice by Tim Gutterson #Bobby Lawton - Shot during a gunfight by Cutter #Cutter - Shot by Doyle Bennett #Elrod Platt - Shot by Doyle Bennett #Ralph "Flex" Beeman - Shot twice by Rachel Brooks #Kyle Easterly - Blown up after Kyle detonates the explosives Boyd Crowder secretly placed in his car #Coover Bennett - Shot in the head by Raylan Givens #Helen Givens - Shot by Dickie Bennett #Doyle Bennett - Shot in the head by a US Marshal sniper #'Mags Bennett - Kills herself with poisoned moonshine' Season 3 #Delmar Coates - Stabbed in the hand with an ice pick then shot by Fletcher Nix #Fletcher Nix - Shot by Raylan Givens #Emmitt Arnett - Shot in the head by Robert Quarles #Yvette - Shot by Robert Quarles #Bill Nichols - Shot twice in the leg then in the head by Walter Vondas #JT - Shot in the head by Glen Fogle #Wally Becket - Shot by Glen Fogle during a Mexican standoff #Glen Fogle - Shot by Wally Becket during a Mexican standoff #Edward Fowler - Shot in the head by Ash Murphy #Junior - Shot during an ambush by Ellstin Limehouse #Combs - Shot during an ambush by Errol #Devil - Shot by Boyd Crowder #Lance - Shot twice by Layla #Layla - Shot by Raylan Givens #Rip Bell - Shot twice by Teddy #Doc Stern - Shot to death by Tanner Dodd #Trixie - Shot to death by Tanner Dodd #Gus - Shot in the neck during a struggle between Raylan Givens and Tanner Dodd over a gun #Gary Hawkins - Shot by Robert Quarles #Krystal - Bleeds out after being shot by a bank patron during a robbery she committed #J.J. Corliss - Shot by Delroy Baker #Lemuel Becket - Shot by Errol #Delroy Baker - Shot by Ava Crowder #Tanner Dodd - Blown up by Lemuel Becket's landmine #Parker - Shot in the head by Robert Quarles #Longbaugh - Beaten to death with a katana sheath by Robert Quarles #Tom Bergen - Shot in the back by Arlo Givens #'Robert Quarles - Bleeds out after having his arm chopped off with a cleaver by Ellstin Limehouse' Season 4 #Waldo Truth - Pushed out of a plane by Drew Thompson after he previously sabotaged Waldo's parachute #Hiram Pugh - Shot by Colton Rhodes #Sam Porter - Throat slit with a razor blade by Arlo Givens #Danny - Shot in the head by Wynn Duffy #Alex Barnes - Shoots himself in the head #Billy St. Cyr - Accidentally bitten by a poisonous snake, killing him #Jeremy Barkley - Shot in the head by Nick Augustine #Mitch - Strangled by Jody Adair #Sharon Edmunds - Shot in the neck by Jody Adair #Jody Adair - Shot by Raylan Givens #Deke - Shot in the back by Tonin Hitman #Frank Browning - Shot in the chest then the head by Tonin Hitman #Dave - Shot six times by Colton Rhodes #Mark - Shot in the head by Colton Rhodes #Sam Keener - Shot in the chest then the head by Tonin Hitman #Tonin Hitman - Shot several times by Raylan Givens #Arlo Givens - Dies of his injuries after being stabbed with a pair of barber's shears by Hunter Mosley #Yolo - Stabbed in the foot then shot by Bob Sweeney #Mort - Shot in the back by Colton Rhodes #Colton Rhodes - Shot three times by Tim Gutterson #Lex - Shot to death by Raylan Givens when rescuing Winona #Cobb - Shot to death by Raylan Givens when rescuing Winona #Dominic - Shot to death by Raylan Givens and Winona Hawkins #'Nick Augustine - Shot several times by Ethan Picker and Sammy Tonin's men while in his limo' Season 5 #Ross - Shot to death by Boyd Crowder #Donny - Shot to death by Carl and Jimmy Tolan #Simon Lee - Shot to death by Elvis Machado #Sammy Tonin - Shot in the back of the head by Ethan Picker #Doug - Shot to death by Ethan Picker #Dilly Crowe - Stabbed by Danny Crowe #Elvis Machado - Shot to death by Raylan Givens and Greg Sutter #Wade Messer - Bleeds out after being shot in the stomach by Dewey Crowe #Lee Paxton - Shot in the head by Boyd Crowder in a staged suicide #Al Sura - Shot to death by Elias Marcos #Nick Mooney - Shot to death by Hayes Workman #Elias Marcos - Shot by Raylan Givens #Jean Baptiste - Shot with a shotgun by Danny Crowe #Larry Salmeron - Shot in the head by Kemp #Johnny Crowder - Shot in the head by Boyd Crowder #Ali - Bleeds out after being stabbed in the neck with a pencil by Rodney Dunham #Rodney Dunham - Bleeds out after being shot in the stomach by Ali #Elmont Swain - Garrotted to death by Jimmy Tolan #Danny Crowe - Accidentally stabs himself in the neck after tripping into a pit while holding a knife #Judith - Stabbed to death with a shiv by Ava Crowder #Ethan Picker - Blown up with a cigarette pack containing emulex explosives by Boyd Crowder #Jimmy Tolan - Shot by Manolo #Manuel - Shot in a gunfight by Tim Gutterson #Alberto Ruiz - Shot in a gunfight by Tim Gutterson #Manolo - Shot by Boyd Crowder #'Daryl Crowe Jr. - Shot in the groin then the neck by Wendy Crowe' Season 6 #Dewey Crowe - Shot in the back of the head by Boyd Crowder #Betty Hutchins - Murdered (off-screen) by Seabass and Ty Walker. #John-O Hutchins - Murdered (off-screen) by Seabass and Ty Walker. #Lewis Mago - Accidentally blown up when he forgets to remove his cell phone as he detonates an explosive. #Calhoun Schrier - Head trauma after being punched in the head by Choo-Choo. #The Pig - Pushed down a mineshaft by Zachariah Randolph. #Choo-Choo - Bleeds to death after being shot by Raylan Givens and Tim Gutterson. #Dorr - Shot twice in the back by Ty Walker. #Abraham - Shot to death by Ty Walker. #Ty Walker - Shot in the back by Raylan Givens. #Seabass - Shot in the chest and head by Katherine Hale. #Lilian - Shot multiple times by Boon. #Carl Lennon - Shot to death by Boyd Crowder to create a diversion at a hospital. #Katherine Hale - Trachea crushed by Mike Cosmatopolis during a struggle. #Mike Cosmatopolis - Blood loss after being shot five times by Katherine Hale during their struggle. #Grubes - Unknown causes; corpse found by Zachariah Randolph and Ava Crowder. #Hagan - Shot in the head by Boyd Crowder. #Derek Waters - Shot in the chest by Avery Markham. #Zachariah Randolph - Blown up by explosives in a failed attempt to kill Boyd Crowder also. #Birch - Shot to death by Avery Markham. #'Avery Markham - Shot through the left eye by Boyd Crowder.' #Crosley - Shot to death by Boyd Crowder. #Boon - Shot in a duel with Raylan Givens; bled to death after Loretta McCready prevents him from reaching his gun to finish Raylan off. Category:TV